wotfandomcom-20200222-history
A Crown of Swords/Chapter 34
Summary Rand has a group gathered to visit the Sea Folk ship in the harbor. The Asha'man Dashiva, Flinn, and Narishma along with Min, Dobraine, and some armsmen. Alanna, Bera, Rafela, Faeldrin Harella, and Merana are Aes Sedai that are going with him. Min has a viewing of all five in Rand's hand, which means that they will keep their word to Rand. Later, blushes as she talks with Alanna, learning about the bond Alanna has with Rand and what that allows her to sense. Min briefs him on the Sea Folk and their prophecy, information she received from Berelain. When Rand nears the ship he makes a ramp of air and walks up the slope to the deck of the Sea Folk ship. He is greeted by Harine din Togara Two Winds, identifies himself as the Coramoor, and asks permission to board. Harine grants him permission and recognizes him as the Coramoor. She then seems dismayed to have done so. Min, Dashiva, Merana, and Rafela join Rand in the cabin for the conference with the Sea Folk. Rand begins to bully Harine into agreeing that the Sea Folk must serve him. To show that he is not under the control of the Aes Sedai, he commands Merana and Rafela to come kneel on the floor next to him. Not only do they come kneel next to him, but they also kiss his hands. His ta'veren effect is in full force and Harine says things she clearly did not plan on saying. Harine eventually agrees that the Sea Folk will serve the Coramoor. Min tells her that she will be punished for this (though less harshly than she thinks) and that eventually she will become Mistress of the Ships. Harine admits that Sea Folk ships that venture too far to the West never return; Rand suspects the Seanchan. Because of how Rand was treated by the White Tower Aes Sedai he starts to feel claustrophobic and he suddenly needs to leave. He assigns Merana to conclude the negotiations. He decides that with his ta'veren effect working so well he should also try to settle the problem of the Cairhienin and Tairen rebels that are camped outside the city. Characters * Rand * Dashiva * Flinn * Narishma * Dobraine * Alanna * Min * Bera * Nandera * Camar * Rafela * Faeldrin Harella * Merana * Tai'daishar * Seiera * Elver Shaene * Harine din Togara Two Winds * Shalon din Togara Morning Tide * Derah din Selaan Rising Wave * Taval din Chanai Nine Gulls Referenced * Colavaere * Kiruna * Verin * Sorilea * Berelain * Nesta din Reas Two Moons Places * Sun Palace * Cairhien (city) * Aboard the White Spray Referenced * Cairhien * Tar Valon * Dumai's Wells * Caemlyn * Baerlon * Stone of Tear * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Tanchico * Bandar Eban * Aryth Ocean * Falme Items * Dragon Scepter * Dragon Banner * Banner of Light Referenced * Horn of Valere